Kuromi
Kuromi ' (クロミ, Kuromi'') is My Melody's rival, originating from the anime Onegai My Melody. She is a white rabbit wearing a black jester's hat with a pink skull on the front and a black devil's tail. The skull's facial expression changes to match Kuromi's mood. Fittingly, her birthday is Halloween (October 31st). Her name translates from Japanese to English as ’black (kuro) beauty (mi).’ Kuromi has become a popular character for the punk, scene, and goth crowds due to her appearance. Personality My Melody’s friendly rival is a tomboy who loves making mischief and causing trouble! Although she may look tough, she is actually very girly and is attracted to good-looking guys! She enjoys writing in her diary, whist hooked onto romantic short stories and making mischief. Her favourite colors are black and hot pink. Her favorite food is shallots (pickled onions in the anime), takoyaki, all kinds of meat, and in recent Kuromi merchandise cherries have been shown. Friends Kuromi is the self-proclaimed rival to My Melody, and is adamant about her feelings being strictly rivalry, though she secretly cares for My Melo. Kuromi is the leader of '''Kuromi's 5, 5-unit biker gang who love riding their tricycles whislt causing havoc at breakneck speeds. They are Nyanmi, Wanmi, Konmi, and Chumi, who all wear black hooded ponchos in a menacing fashion, similar to the yakuza-inspired "bosozoku" girl gang subculture in Japan. In the anime series Onegai My Melody, Kuromi holds a strong grudge against My Melody originating from small, innocent mistakes My Melo made when they were children. She keeps a notebook which she dubs the "Kuromi Note" filled with over 6,324 instances of times My Melody has wronged her. These events are very minuscule (such as My Melody eating the last pickled onion from Kuromi's school lunch tray) but Kuromi treats them as traumatic events, and vows to get revenge someday. It is implied that these feelings stem from jealousy against My Melody for being "cuter" than she is, and eventually turns to delinquency out of sheer rage and feelings of hopelessness against the world. After fleeing from Mariland to the human world she meets, partners up with, and falls madly in love with Keiichi Hiiragi, a coldhearted bishōnen violinist. After being chosen by the Dark Power to charge Kuromi's weapon, the Melody Key, through his violin playing, Hiiragi assists her in her quest to collect 100 black notes to summon the Spirit of Dark Power and get revenge on My Melody. Gallery 16644.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image032.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image031.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image030.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image029.jpg Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image028.jpg Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image027.jpg Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image026.jpg Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image025.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image024.jpg Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image023.jpg Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image022.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image021.jpg Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image020.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image019.png Sanrio_Characters_Kuromi_Image018.gif Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image017.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image015.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image014.jpg Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image013.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image012.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image011.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image010.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image009.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image008.jpg Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image007.jpg Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image006.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image005.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image004.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image003.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image002.png Sanrio Characters Kuromi Image001.png With Friends and Family Sanrio_Characters_Kuromi--Hangyodon_Image001.png|With Hangyodon Sanrio Characters Kuromi--Baku Image004.png|With Baku Sanrio Characters Kuromi--Baku Image003.jpg|With Baku Sanrio Characters Kuromi--Baku Image002.jpeg|With Baku Sanrio Characters Kuromi--Baku Image001.png|With Baku Sanrio Characters Kuromi--Nyanmi--Wanmi--Konmi--Chumi--Baku Image001.jpeg|With Nyanmi, Wanmi, Konmi, Chumi, and Baku Holidays Sanrio Characters Charmmy Kitty--Kuromi--Halloween Image001.jpg|With Charmmy Kitty (Halloween) Sanrio_Characters_Kuromi_Halloween_Image001.png|Halloween TV/Movie Stills My melody.png|With Ruby, My Melody, Baku Television Appearances Kuromi is from the anime Onegai My Melody. Sources * Kuromi Products on Sanrio.com * Kuromi Goodies on Sanrio.com * Friend of the Month: Kuromi on Sanrio.com * List of Onegai My Melody characters on Wikipedia * Kuromi Profile on Sanrio.co.jp * Kuromi Family and Friends on Sanrio.co.jp * Kuromi Passport Profile on Sanrio.eu *Kuromi Translation on Google Translate *Kuromi Ranking on SanrioCharacterRanking.com via Archive.org (2016) *October 2016 Calendar on Sanrio.com Category:Characters Category:My Melody Universe Category:Females Category:Rabbits Category:2000s